Zathrus Morvin
Handle: J A Powell Description Age: 22 Division: Cavalry Primary Weapon: Longsword (Kopesh, or egyptian sickle sword for character flair) Secondary Weapon: Spear Description: 6' even, 230lbs. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, bearded. A large, solidly built man. Physically strong and steady. History The second son and youngest child of Zander And Ellia Morvin. His father was a lieutenant of the guards to a minor Gheldean nobleman. From an early age Zathrus attempted to follow in his fathers footsteps of becoming a soldier. At the age of six his father and older brother, Godrid, began to teach him the skills they belived he would need to become a capable soldier to follow in the long line of soldiers within his family. Horsemanship, basic wilderness survival, first aid. hunting., As Zathrus got older, the training shifted from basic skills towards where he showed true promise, Horsemanship, Hunting, and also both his father, nearing retierment from the guards having served 20 plus years faithfully, and his brother, who was at the time 16 and prepairing to join the guard himself. Began training him in how to handle weapons beyond the rudimentery skills. Both men wanting to keep the tradition of military service strong, taught the boy how to fight with swords, axe, mace, and spear. After a year of varied training, Zathrus' father saw his sons potential with a sword and focused on training him in its uses on foot and mounted. Also learning how to wield a lance from horseback. And so the training went for several years. His father retired from the guards three years later, His brother enlisted and began his service, his dutys taking much of his time and so the training fell to his father. The noble family Zathrus' family had served for four generations fell into a decline. As Zathrus turned 16, His brother was often gone, Along with much of the Guard, patroling in hopes of defending against Murundian raiders from across the border and the ever growning presence of brigands and bandits. His father continued giving training to Zathrus. Watching his son grow proficent in life. An avid horseman, Zathrus often used his skills to assist people around his village by delivering messages. Periodically being used by the Guard Captian to run messages to his patrols when he was in need of speedy delivery. His skil on a horse and training under his father making him more suited to the task then anyone else in the village, As he was able to defend himself and survive away from town. Much of his rather quaint life changed soon after his 17th birthday. Word reached the village of a large company of Whitecloaks approaching the village, Most of the local guards and the lords armsmen were out patroling the surrounding area so the Captian requested that Zathrus ride out with a message to one of the patrols that had left a few days prior, ordering them to return in case of trouble. Zathrus rode out, Finding the patrol and returning with them. Only to find that disaster had struck while he was away. The Whitecloaks had rode in under the command of a man named Navak, A small, dark man. And proceded to strut and rilethe villagers. Until the were pointed to an elderly village woman named Meera, Who's husband, son and son's wife had recently fallen ill and died. She had managed to save her grandson using herbs and remedies. The womans sons brother in law went to the whiteclocks, claiming that Meera was a witch, who used dark magic to curse his sister and her husband, as well as others in the village. Navak used these alligations to arrest Meera as a witch and darkfriend, and prepaired to execute her. When the Village mayor attempted to stop the maddness, the Whitecloaks had him strapped to a wagon and beaten witin an inch of his life. The lord sent out a rider to the nearest detachment of the Gheldean army, requesting assistence. Meanwhile sending the 8 armsmen he had left in the village to try and stop the Whitecloaks. Zathrus' father, by then well into his 60's went out with the armsmen and attempted to talk reason into the Whitecloaks, Pleading for the life of Meera, knowing that if it came to blows they could and possibly would kill all who resisted. His father put himself between Meera and the whitecloaks, while the armsmen kept the townsfolk back, and refused to move. Navak had his father killed as an obvious darkfriend for standing between the his men and doing the Lights work. Executed Meera, and rode on that evening. Zathrus returned the following morning with the patrol. Hearing what happened, he Demanded that the Guard go out and bring the Whitecloaks to justice, But was refused. For several days he pushed and demanded until he received an audience with his lord. The lord explained to Zathrus that though he to saw what had happened as a terrible injustice. He could call up maybe 200 armsmen to persue the Whitecloaks, and that would leave the village and surrounding area defensless. Also mentioning the near certainty of every man he sent being slain, as 200 men could not hope to stand up to a Company of Whitecloack heavy cavelry. Zathrus denounced the lord as a coward, spitting in his face and storming out. Returning home he saddled his horse, A large, Roan gelding he renamed Vengence, Took his fathers sword, a unique weapon, the length of a longsword but with three quarters of the blade being a large crescent, and a spear and road out. Never planning to return to what was once his home again. And so Zathrus began wandering. Making his way as he could, working often as a merchent guard but finding the job unfulfilling. What use is being a warrior if all you fight for is the protection of another mans wealth. He traveled a great deal. Seeing many of the Kingdoms, Visiting the great citys of Caemlyn, Cairhein, Tar Valon. Going to the borderlands and Sheinar, And once as far as the borders of the Aiel Wastes. Looking for purpose. And a way to exact justice for his father and redemption for his rash actions, abandoning family and home in his anger. Always training, waiting for the day when he would have purpouse Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Band Cavalry Category:Biographies Category:All